Those Little Games
by DoomaWriter
Summary: As the King of Games, Yugi plays a huge variety. But here are the games they didn't want you to see! Read and Review!
1. Seat of Death

Those Little Games by DoomaWriter  
  
Author's notes: I am not the owner of Yu-gi-oh or any anime at that. IMPORTANT: This story isn't based on the Duel Monsters version of Yu-gi-oh but rather the King of Games version. For those of you who don't know what I mean, in the original Yu-gi-oh, Yugi played more than just Duel Monsters but a variety of unique and often deadly games.  
  
I haven't seen every single one of these and there is a miniscule chance that one of my games has similarities to one the creator has made. Any similarities to the original is purely coincedental.  
  
Duel One: Seat of Death  
  
School had yet to start and all of the kids were chatting around the classroom. As usual, Joey and Tristan were proudly telling Yugi and Tea about their triumph over a gang from a rival school. While Tea scolded them for their acts of violence, Yugi mearly took in the story with awe. He was much too meek of a person to ever get into a fight with anyone.  
  
"The kid stepped on my new sneakers, see" Joey said. "So naturally I had to beat the crap out of him and everyone of his friends."  
  
"And naturally I had to come along to keep you from being pounded into the ground." Tristan added with a cocky smile. "You have to control yourself, you nearly gave an elderly woman a black eye."  
  
"Hey, she was looking at my funny!"  
  
"You were standing on her foor for about ten whole minutes."  
  
The bell rang and everyone sat down in their assigned spots. That is, everyone but Yugi. "Uh, excuse me, but......you seem to be at my desk." he explained while avoiding eye contact. Joey stopped Tristan's talking and looked over.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"I da know, Joey. He must be new."  
  
"You don't understand," the new student said as he placed his muddy shoes on top of the desk. He wiped the bottom with a finger then flicked dirt into Yugi's face. Joey rushed to his feet but Tristan held him back. "My name is Mori Chitsumi. I may be a stranger here but I'm infamous where I came from. It's in your best interest not to piss me off."  
  
Mori Chitsumi: Male, average size, greased back black hair, an unkept uniform and one bad attitude.  
  
Yugi became quiet and took an empty seat two rows behind Joey. Infuriated, his friend turned around and shouted, "Hey, Yuge! What was that!?"  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"Stand up for yourself, man! Worst comes to worst me and Tristan's got your back!"  
  
"Its nothing, don't worry Joey." He forced a smile. Reluctantly, Joey sat back down, he let out his anger by punching the table top.  
  
---  
  
The next day, Yugi was the first one to enter the classroom. He had made sure to come extra early. "Ha! I knew Mori wasn't the type to be prompt." The backpack touched the floor and Yugi sat in his rightful place, grinning happily. A short while afterwards, the class started to fill up. Just as Yugi began to think the day would go without any confrontations, Mori stepped in. Yugi gulped and held his head low. He thought: *Last time I was slow, but he can't do anything now that I'm here first.*  
  
Mori walked over to the seat, grabbed Yugi's collar and flung him out of his chair. Yugi crashed into two other desks, causing the whole class to focus upon him. With a quiet chuckle, Mori sat in the seat and started carving his name into the desk with a pen.  
  
This went on for about a week. Mori continued to sit where he pleased and Yugi continued backing out. It got so bad that even Tea offered to help Yugi take on the bully. But with each offer from his friends, Yugi declined. This wasn't their problem and they would face problems if the school found out.  
  
While walking home, Yugi's head was brought up by a familiar voice. It was Tea! She was waving for him to come over. *Wow* he thought. *I can't remember the last time me and Tea walked home without Joey or Tristan with us.* He couldn't help letting a slight blush appear on his face. He started to walk but found himself stumbling to the side and into an inconveniently placed fountain.  
  
It was Mori again! He had pushed Yugi out of the way and was now advancing to Tea. A small flame ignited within Yugi as he saw Mori's arm hitch across Tea's shoulder. It went out as Tea forced him away but came back burning stronger than ever when he saw the persistent Mori grasp on a lower place behind his friend.  
  
The puzzle around Yugi's neck gave out a bright glow and a force surged through his body. Calmly, Yugi stood up out of the water and stared at the now fleeing yet smiling Mori. A smile of a different nature came to Yugi's face.  
  
---  
  
With house keys in hand, Mori reached over to the knob but to find that his door was already unlocked. He walked into his house trying to think if there was anyway he had left his door open. Everything in his house was still there so it couldn't of been a burgular. But wait, there was one thing amiss! A stranger sitting in the middle of the room.  
  
His eyes squinted with anger. "Its you! That bastard from class. The hell are you doing in my house!?" Mori's hand balled into a fist.  
  
The figure stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. It was Yugi, yet he seemed to be standing differently, with more confidence. "Mori Chitsumi. All week you've been a real problem but I chose to ignore you. But when you harass my friends, I can't turn my back anymore." His voice seemed to be deeper.  
  
"What's a scrawny guy like you going to do? I'll destroy you in one hit!"  
  
"I don't want to fight you. I just want to propose a little game. If you win, you get to punch me until you're satisfied. But if you lose, you'll have to play a penalty game."  
  
"A game?....Heh, I can't pass up the chance to beat the snot out of someone." He placed brass knuckles onto his hands and nodded. "So what's it going to be?"  
  
"The name of the game is Musical Chairs! We both walk around a single chair while music plays on. Whoever's not in a chair by the time it stops, loses."  
  
Mori stood in silence. Musical chairs!? The elemantary game designed to be amusing while harmless? He started laughing. "Whatever! I'll play your baby game!" Mori grabbed a nearby stool and set it in between him and Yugi.  
  
Music began to play and neither took the time to ask where it came from. It was the tune of Pop Goes the Weasel. The two circled around the stool, stairing at each other all the while. Yugi glanced on with a smile while Mori took the time to show his appreciation by giving Yugi the bird.  
  
Suddenly, the music stopped. Yugi headed for the seat but Mori landed a blow which forced Yugi into the adjacent dining room's furniture. He smashed and caused the table to flip onto its side. Mori sat down and laughed out loud. "I win, fool! I hoped you liked that hit because you're getting a lot more!"  
  
"Not so fast." Yugi's voice came from behind the turned over table. "You haven't won anything."  
  
"Who are you trying to cheat!? I'm obviously on the chair!"  
  
"No, Mori. What you're sitting on is a stool." The table was pushed to the side and shown that Yugi had been knocked into one of the dining room chairs. "You lose."  
  
Mori's jaw dropped. *He knew all along! He planned for me to hit him and tricked me into going for the stool!* "I'm not afraid of you! Let's see this penalty!" Yugi's puzzled began to glow once again.  
  
---  
  
The next day at school, Joey walked in to see Yugi sitting in his rightful spot. To the side, Mori was standing up and sweating nervously. "Alright, Yuge! So you finally stood up for yourself!"  
  
Mori stood up straight and readjusted his pants every now and then. Because of the penalty, his back now reached down to his legs and he would never be able to sit down again. A tear ran down his cheek.  
  
------------  
  
Author: And that's it for Chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have, you'd review and I'll add more (I already have a great idea for Ch. 2 ^_^). If not, you won't and I'll fall into a deep depression and you'll have to live with the guilt. 


	2. Show What You're Made Of

Those Little Games by DoomaWriter  
  
Author's notes: A new chapter! Let's see what the gang is up to today. If you like it feel free to let me know via reviewing. If you don't like it, then you probably have a black hole where your heart is suppose to be. Seriously. I recommend getting that checked out.  
  
Duel 2: Show What You're Made Of  
  
"Hey, Joey! Wait up!" Yugi said, running after his friend. All throughout the schoolday, Joey seemed distant and didn't as much look at Yugi. Even now, he wouldn't look back to greet his little friend. "Joey! Why won't you stop?"  
  
Still turned around, Joey stopped in his tracks. "..I shouldn't be taking this out on you, Yuge...It's not your fault."  
  
"What? What's not my fault?"  
  
Yugi was left unanswered as Joey walked off. Determined to find out what troubled his friend, Yugi started to give pursuit but was stopped by a hand. It was Tristan's. "Stop, Yugi. I'll talk to him....I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Uh...What is it?" The holder of the millenium puzzle was actually quite meek by nature and couldn't tell Tristan no to anything, wether he wanted to or not. He met Tristan through Joey and didn't consider him that big of a friend. He actually feared Tristan a little.  
  
Tristan blush as he shown a devilish grin. "The usual!"  
  
---  
  
The shop clerk was surprised. She took a look at the stack of dirty magazines, then gave a disgusted one to the small boy at the counter. "You again? By looks, no one could guess that you were in to such thing." Yugi blushed heavily and began to sweat. He wanted to defend himself but couldn't bring the words out of his mouth. He payed for the smut then walked out with them in a plastic bag.  
  
"Hey, Yugi!"  
  
Outside the store, Tea was walking straight towards him. "Oh, hey, Tea!"  
  
"What's in the bag?"  
  
"Bag? What do you- !!!" He had forgotten that he was holding a king's ransom in pornographic materials. He tried to hide the bag behind his back and laughned nervously. "Just..some stuff for...my Grandpa! Old man things! Not worth a look or explanation whatsoever."  
  
At that moment, the store clerk walked out and turned to Yugi. "Hey, kid! You forgot one!" She waved the magazine in the air. Yugi's eyes focused on Tea who was trying to make out the cover.  
  
"What's that say? 'Hot buttered'..something..'action'?" But by the time her sentence ended, Yugi was already long gone.  
  
---  
  
"So are you up for another round?" Tristan asked with a smile as he faced Joey.  
  
Looking back through a black eye, Joey nodded. His face was serious. The ones who had jumped him earlier that day were going to pay. "They caught me by surprise, but now they're going down!"  
  
"How did they get a jump on you? Too many of them?"  
  
"No., there's only three of the punks. But they act...weird."  
  
"Weird? How so?"  
  
"See for yourself, " Joey said as he stopped in an alley. Sitting at the far end were the three same freaks that got the best of him. All wore tight blue jeans, gelled hair, and somewhat baggy brown jackets.  
  
"Hey, its that kid we stomped!" One of them said with a laugh. "So he's brought a friend? Not that it'll do em any good. Let's show them that nobody messes with the Wildcats!"  
  
The three stood up and laughed as they creeped closer to their prey. Joey and Tristan stood their ground, unphased. "You know, Tristan," Joey began. "You don't have to do this. I'll handle these jerks all by myself."  
  
"And leave me out of the fun?" Tristan smirked. "I thought we were friends."  
  
---  
  
Yugi stood at the spot he had last met Tristan by himself. *Tristan's gone....He left me here to stand with these magazines in front of school!* He looked down to see a girl from his class peeking into the bag. Her eyes popped wide open and she screamed claims of a pervert as Yugi ran off, clutching the bag to his chest. ---  
  
"Wildcats! Form stalking position!"  
  
Joey and Tristan prepared themselves as the three began to move in sync. But something caught Tristan's eye. "Are they wearing...tap shoes?"  
  
The Wildcats began to saunter down the alley while snapping their fingers. Every now and then they would halt to give a twirl or two. They then shaked their hands before snapping again, inching closer all the while.  
  
A large sweatdrop came to Tristan's brow. "You were beaten by people like this!?" Joey was speechless.  
  
Their gaurds were down and the Wildcats took advantage. One punched at Joey's other eye while the other two pounded into Tristan's gut. The two fell back onto the pavement. Before they could get back up, they were bombarded by a series of kicks to the gut. Two of the three were river dancing upon them. The last member flipped out a butterfly knife and laughed maniacally.  
  
"ENOUGH!" a deep voice yelled, startling the three. Joey and Tristan laid bleeding on the floor. From around the corner, in walked Yugi with his millenium puzzle glowing and his shirt seemingly defying gravity. His eyes seemed darker in an eerie way. A bag dropped out of his hand and next to Tristan's body. "I won't allow you to make a mockery of my friends any longer!"  
  
The leader stepped up, picking his teeth with the knife. "What the hell are you gonna do about it?" His blade flew from his fingers and straight at Yugi. It scraped his right cheek, letting a small trail of blood to leak down.  
  
"Just because none of you could dance your way out of a paper bag is no reason for you to take it out on these two."  
  
All of the Wildcats' faces grew red. "You little piece of crap! Who are you to say that!? We can dance better than any one on this planet!"  
  
"Are you willing to prove it?"  
  
The one who held the knife looked intrigued. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
---  
  
The four were now inside of a large arcade. The Wildcats followed Yugi to a certain spot then haulted as he came to a stop. Yugi turned around and pointed to the one who had the knife. "You! I challeng you to a little game! If you win, I'll pass the word of your superior abilities to everyone I see for the rest of my life. But if you lose, there will be a penalty."  
  
The egotistical Wildcat couldn't miss up a chance like this. "Alright! Let's go! What's your game?"  
  
"Just a simple round of....Prance Prance Revolution!" He pointed to two dancing games behind him. The leader of the Wildcats laughed findishly.  
  
"You idiot! I rule when it comes to this game! I'll grind you into a pulp!"  
  
He and Yugi stepped onto the platforms and placed coins into the slots. Yugi looked up at his enemy. "The object of the game is to press the arrows at the right time. Whoever has the higher score at the end of the song...wins."  
  
"I ALREADY KNOW THAT! Just play the damn game!"  
  
The Japanese pop music begun and the arrows jolted onto the screen. The Wildcat flailed his whole body as he became engulfed in the game. Yugi had managed to keep up with his enemy while keeping his calm stature.  
  
As the song came closer to an end, the Wildcat noticed he and his opponent were neck and neck. The game was closing and neither of them missed a beat. Sweating, the Wildcat figured he had to take action. As the last arrows came on the screen, he thrusted his shoulder to the left, knocking Yugi off of his platform.  
  
The game buzzer sounded and it was over. A huge smile came to the thug's face. "Ha! I told you! No one can defeat the Wildcats!" The two others began to cheer their boss on. But soon they were all silenced. They looked at the scores. Yugi had scored a 99,999,999 while the Wildcat had scored a 99.999.990!  
  
"WHAT!? THAT CAN'T BE!!! How could he of gotten a perfect score while I didn't!?"  
  
"You could of won if you hadn't stepped off your platform to push me." Yugi stated. "While you took the seconds to cheat, you missed a beat...While I on the other hand..." The boss looked down to see that even though Yugi's body was off the grid, his right foot's heel had been laying on the left arrow of the grid. Left was the last beat! "You lose. Time to pull through with your end of the deal."  
  
---  
  
Joey and Tristan sat in the alley way, angered over their defeat. "Damn, this sucks." Joey began. "Did you at least see who saved us?" Tristan shook his head. The two let out a sigh.  
  
Elsewhere, the Wildcat's were all yelling in frustration. "No no!" the boss screamed. "It's step, step, spin! Not spin, step step!" Their love to dance remained, yet their sense of rhythm was destroyed. No matter how hard they tried, they could never be the proud dancers they were once before again.  
  
---  
  
Tea stood walking toward her home. In her hand was the magazine Yugi had dropped, she took it from the clerk, saying she'd give it to Yugi the next time she saw him, but once she got a closer look, she realized just how innocent Yugi really was. "I'll never look at him the same again."  
  
-------  
  
Author's notes: I hope this was as fun reading as it was paying someone to write it for me. Well, I suppose that was an obvious joke. I'd never pay anyone anything. Now if you excuse me, the mafia is outside my door and I must now relocate. 'Til next time! 


	3. Thicker Than Water

Those Little Games by DoomaWriter  
  
Author's notes: It's been a while, but TLG is back! And this time...its personal. And by personal I mean that it has a third chapter. This one....Okay, I couldn't think of anything to type, whadda ya want from me?  
  
Duel 3: Thicker Than Water  
  
Tristan and Joey were walking towards their school in the morning. They were walking despite the fact that the bell was about to ring in any second. Neither of them were in any hurry on this particular day. "Hey, Joey," Tristan began. "You know, I think we may be a little late today."  
  
"I see your point," Joey replied casually. "Want to go get a burger? That way we'll be really late!"  
  
"You read my mind." The two stopped in front of the school doors and started walking off in a different direction. They could hear the school bell chime and began to laugh.  
  
---  
  
Later, the two walked into their classrooms seeing that all their classmates were listening to their teacher's briefing. The two boys cursed under their breaths and sulked to their desks. Tristan rested his chin on his hand and turned to Joey who was slowly pounding his head into his desk.  
  
"I'm so glad you guys made it in time!" Yugi said with a big grin. "You almost missed our field trip to the aquarium!"  
  
"We've been to the aquarium about twenty times before," Joey said tiredly. "We wouldn't dream of missing a chance to see it again."  
  
"If you guys took just five two minute you would've probably missed your chance."  
  
"I told you we should of super sized," Tristan interrupted.  
  
"Shut up," Joey said.  
  
---  
  
At the aquarium, all of the students walked around in a haze of boredom. The most noticeable were Joey and Tristan who had to fight to keep them from falling over. For if they did, they knew there was no way they could force themselves back up. "Somebody, shoot me." They both said simultaneously.  
  
"You too look so pathetic," Tea said, walking lively beside them. "You can at least try to look interested! Can you imagine how embarrassed our teacher must feel?"  
  
---  
  
Elsewhere, the previously mentioned teacher had snuck away from the class and was currently sleeping behind the octopus tank.  
  
---  
  
"I don't know how you do it, Tea," Joey said. "Aren't you bored?"  
  
"Of course I am! I'd rather shove a pencil in my eye than stare at another school of sardines. But that doesn't mean I can't show a little dignity." Just then, Tea heard a big thud and noticed that her two friends were now sleeping on the tile floor.  
  
Yugi on the other hand was constantly looking around in awe. "Wow, this is so cool, isn't it Tea?"  
  
"You're kidding right? How many times have you been here, Yugi?" Tea asked.  
  
"Hmmm....Twenty-eight times I think. But it keeps getting better every time I see it!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, they just added a new tank! I heard that it-"  
  
"Attention," a voice said from over the P.A. system. "The Wonderful World of Fish Show shall now begin. Please report to Section B."  
  
Yugi's eyes seemed to gleam while Tea let out a yawn. "Alright!" Yugi said with his heart racing. "We have to tell Joey and Tristan about this! Where are they?"  
  
"You walked over them about three minutes ago," Tea said indifferently.  
  
---  
  
Section B was made up of a large tank in the middle of large rows of bleachers. There were only about twelve people who turned out for the event and Yugi was probably the only one who cared to watch. Joey and Tristan were sitting next to him but soon fell asleep and dropped down to a lower row. The 'Wonderful' show was nothing more than a man in a scuba wetsuit spewing random fish facts.  
  
About twenty minutes later, the speaker announced that now an audience member could join him for a swim. "Now don't everyone jump up at once," he said as no one in the audience made a move. Probably because half of them were dead asleep.  
  
Yugi stood up in his seat and started waving his hands. This was a dream come true. The speaker looked over to Yugi's direction and pointed. "You! You will be perfect!"  
  
Yugi's eyes began to water. "R-really?"  
  
"No," the speaker said. "I was talking to the lady next to you!"  
  
Though her eyes were open, it took those words to snap Tea back to consciousness. "Who? Me? I don't think-"  
  
"Go ahead, Tea! You can swim, right! Plus it'll make our class look good, as compared to..." Yugi didn't need to finish. The sight of Joey and Tristan was more than enough to get the message across. With a sigh, Tea agreed.  
  
---  
  
While Tea had left to change, Yugi walked around the aquarium until he found the speaker from before. The speaker had short black hair and a few freckles upon his face and was laughing as he spoke to some of the other workers. "The plan is perfect, I tell ya!" The speaker said, unaware that Yugi stood behind him. "First I make the speech as boring as possible, which isn't really that hard seeing as how this place is already so damn lame. So when everyone's asleep, I find some gullible chick to swim with me. Its so great because not only do I get to see them in a skin-tight wetsuit, there'll be no witnesses while we're under the water!" He brought his hands up and smiled to the sky. "So I can do whatever I want and they'd have no proof!"  
  
Feeling the sudden rush of light on his back, the speaker turned around to see Yugi standing there with a really pissed-off look on his face. "You disgust me." Yugi began with a stern voice. "Not only do you disgrace this great aquarium you work for, but you use it in your perverted plans."  
  
"Wait a sec," the speaker said, squinting at Yugi. "Aren't you that dumb kid from the bleachers? What, you're angry because I wouldn't pick you? Heh, sorry kid, you're not my type."  
  
"I can not allow you to harass my friend. And I'll do everything in my power to make sure that not only do you not get your way, but your employers know of the deeds you've already committed." Yugi smiled sinisterly." That is.....unless you accept a little game."  
  
The speaker swallowed harshly. He had no choice. "Fine...I accept."  
  
---  
  
A moment later, Yugi was now standing on one of two long planks above a tank. It held the newest attraction to the aquarium. The speaker looked up at Yugi and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he began to climb the ladder to the top. "What the hell are you doing up there!? Do you know what's in that tank!?"  
  
"I know what's exactly in this tank," Yugi said. "And it's going to be part of our game. I like to call it Bloody Knuckles! We both sit upon one of these wooden planks and take turns hitting each other's fist. The first one to start bleeding looses. And because we are currently on top of this tank housing a great white shark, the loser won't be able to stand in the winner's way, correct?"  
  
"Y-you're insane!" the speaker said taking his rightful spot on the plank opposite of Yugi.  
  
"Heh, if I had a nickel every time I've heard that. Now, let us begin! I'll even let you do the honors."  
  
And so the game began. The speaker hurled his fist as fast as he could and it slammed into Yugi's. He felt the pain, but sighed as he saw that the punch didn't break the skin. Now it was Yugi's turn. The game went on for another four minutes. At this time both sides had aching hands, which were red and sore, yet not quite bleeding yet.  
  
*Dammit* the speaker thought. *If I keep up like this, then there's still a chance I can lose! And the shark's senses will pick up the scent and leap out of the water and....No, I can't allow that to happen!* And so the man in the wetsuit sat and tried to figure out a way he could grasp victory for sure. He noticed that the planks didn't have anything on their sides to keep the two from falling back. That was it! The next time Yugi comes in for his punch, use the opportunity to shove him into the water. The sudden upset should be enough to get the shark's notice. The speaker smiled.  
  
"My turn again," Yugi said. He pulled his fist back and as he moved his center of balance to come in, the speaker moved forth to push Yugi back. Noticing at the last moment, Yugi pulled back, causing his millennium puzzle to move up in the process. The speaker's hand collided with the puzzle and his sore knuckles began to bleed.  
  
"NO!" In a panic, the speaker tried to get up but instead tripped himself off of the plank. He splashed into the water and a widening pool of blood replaced his body's image.  
  
Yugi stood up calmly and headed for the ladder. "Cheaters must always pay the penalty."  
  
---  
  
Back in Section B, Tea stood in her wetsuit by herself. "Where's that speaker?" she asked herself as Yugi came back. "Woah! Yugi, what happened to your hand!?"  
  
"Um..I...don't know," Yugi said, looking at his bruised hand. He then looked up to Tea and froze. His face became bright red and a small trickle of blood came down from his nostrils.  
  
"What are you staring at, Yugi?" Tea asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Um....uh.....hmm, uh....." Yugi couldn't think up of any excuse. He surely couldn't have said "old man things" this time.  
  
---  
  
Joey and Tristan's eyes were forced open by a loud sound.  
  
"Yo, Tristan? What was that?"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, I think it woke up everyone here."  
  
Yugi lay upon the floor in a daze with a throbbing handprint on the side of his cheek.  
  
---  
  
Author's comments: And another chapter bites the dust. As for me, I'm off to the aquarium. It's the freshest all you can eat seafood place I know. 'Til next time! 


End file.
